


Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken one night stand might cost Iruka the best friendship he's had in years. Or it might be the beginning of something even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Two Steps Forward, One Step Back**

"Yo, Iruka!"

Iruka looked up at the sound of his name, as slow smile spreading on his face at the sight of his friend. Kakashi was ambling down the street, that indolent posture of his concealing the power contained in his body. He always made himself look harmless when walking down the civilian part of the Konoha, a fact Iruka respected greatly.

Iruka stopped to wait for him. "Hey Kakashi, I thought you were out in a mission," he said, passing one of the bags in his hands to Kakashi and resuming his walk back home.

"Nah, it's an easy one, Tenzou can manage without me," Kakashi replied, slinging the bag behind his shoulder as they walked. "I heard it was your day off."

It was, and not a day too soon. Iruka had not realized the drain it was going to be in his energy when he offered to help with the restoration of the school on top of his teaching and mission room duties. It felt as if he hadn't had a minute to himself since the war.

"I didn't know you were around or I'd have invited you for dinner. I just bought the ingredients for hot pot."

Kakashi's eye brightened at the mention of food. Iruka knew he was a good cook, and Kakashi loved eating. He sucked at cooking, though, so he took any chance he got at mooching off Iruka.

"But I am invited anyway, am I not?" Kakashi said, not even trying to conceal the pleading in his tone. Iruka's smile widened.

"You don't need an invitation, you idiot. You're always welcome in my house, as long as you bring the alcohol," Iruka repeated with a smile for the umpteenth time.

The reached Iruka's house in the middle of their usual banter, Kakashi dropping the food on the kitchen counter before jumping out of the window and on to the street.

"What do you want tonight, sake or plum wine?" he called from the street.

Iruka stuck his head out of the window, a grin so wide it felt like it was going to split his face affixed to it. "Plum wine! The good one!" He shouted. Kakashi nodded and disappeared from view.

It had been an unexpected, though not entirely unfortunate affair, that Iruka had been assigned to Kakashi's platoon during the war. They had turned from nodding acquaintances to fast friends, and realized they worked well together and had many more things in common than their students. Iruka was nowhere close to Kakashi's skill, but he had quite a few tricks up his sleeve and knew how to follow orders. And he had the authority to guide the young ones with minimal bloodshed.

They had taken turns saving each other's skin during the worst skirmishes, a fact which improved Iruka's standing in his student's eyes, though it had been only a couple of times on his part compared with Kakashi's. And at night they kept each other sane with intelligent conversations and insane plans. And all the liquor they managed to smuggle.

Falling in love with Kakashi had not been planned, but it had also been unavoidable. Kakashi was a force of nature: strong willed, funny and caring. Iruka could no more help wanting him than he could stop needing air.

They were friends, though, and it was enough for Iruka. It had to be, he wasn't willing to risk their perfect camaraderie for a few minutes of stolen pleasure. Lately it was getting harder and harder to convince himself of this.

He had all the ingredients arranged neatly on the counter and was deftly slicing the vegetables when Kakashi's head appeared at the window. "I got it!" he said before climbing inside the kitchen.

"One of these days you'll learn how to use doors," Iruka scolded half-heartedly, taking a step to the side to allow Kakashi to walk past the counter and deposit the bottles on the table.

"Why when there are so many windows?"

Kakashi grabbed two glasses from the shelf and poured the wine, handing one to Iruka, who took a small sip and hummed appreciatively. "Nicely chilled. Thanks Kakashi," he flashed a quick smile over his shoulder. "Your stuff's on the usual place."

Kakashi disappeared for a couple of minutes and returned without his mask and hitai-ate. He was wearing a black handkerchief and an eye patch Iruka had purchased exclusively for that purpose since Kakashi started coming for dinner.

"I heard the school is almost finished," Kakashi said, approaching him and trying to steal a bit of sliced carrot from the chopping board. Iruka batted his hand away, shooting him a glare.

"Yes, in a couple of weeks we'll be able to resume our normal schedule," he replied, putting all the ingredients on the fire and turning to look at his friend. He took a sip of the wine and sighed. "And about bloody time, I think I'll die if we keep at this rate. How's Naruto doing?"

Kakashi leaned back against the doorframe, sipping from his own glass. "Not bad, at least now he's going to be sent to Suna," he said with a long-suffering sigh. "I hope Gaara manages to beat some sense into him. He's a handful."

Iruka smiled, turning to stir the pot. "You're not going to take more students, are you?"

"Not in this lifetime."

Iruka checked the fire and the time and grabbed the bottle of wine. "Let's go to the living room, it will take a while for dinner to be ready."

They polished off the first bottle of wine amid trivial conversation about people they knew and anecdotes from their past days, both of them sprawled lazily on the couch as the sweet wine warmed them.

The second bottle disappeared during dinner, Kakashi's appreciative noises while he wolfed down his food more than enough reward for Iruka. He was having a great time, like he couldn't remember having since forever. He didn't mind cooking every single night if that meant having Kakashi there with him, like this.

They carried the third bottle back to the living room. Iruka was feeling slightly unsteady on his feet, but was loath to stop drinking and chatting. He wasn't _drunk_, just pleasantly dizzy, and Kakashi was also swaying lightly as he walked. They collapsed together on the couch, their sides touching, and Iruka was feeling warm all over.

He leaned closer to Kakashi as he passed the bottle, the glasses forgotten in the kitchen.

"And then, Sakura said to Sai she couldn't go out with a man who was prettier than she," Kakashi said, his voice thick with amusement and slightly slurred. Iruka was laughing so hard his sides hurt. "And Lee started crying Manly Tears of Joy, which he learned from Gai, and declared he was her man then."

Iruka spluttered, grabbing the bottle from Kakashi and bringing it to his lips. It was empty and he frowned. "Stop it," he said, trying to climb to his feet and finding it hard. "We're out. Wait a minute."

Iruka managed to stand, the room spinning wildly around him as he did, and stumbled in the direction of the kitchen. He hadn't been drunk a few minutes ago; he couldn't understand why he was now.

He came back with the last bottle held triumphantly in his hand and Kakashi cheered. Iruka blinked from the door, noticing how the handkerchief seemed to have fallen from Kakashi's face to pool around his neck. He stared for a second and then shrugged.

"You're prettier than she is, you can't go out with her either," he said, almost falling on top of Kakashi when he reached the couch. For some reason this struck Kakashi as funny, and he started laughing as he snatched the bottle from Iruka and took a swig.

"She's insane!" he said, almost chocking on the wine. "It would be like going out with the Hokage, who would want that?"

Iruka reached for the bottle, leaning forward and finally losing his balance. He ended up sprawled on top of Kakashi, who was keeping the wine out of his reach.

"You're drunk," Kakashi said, though he didn't sound sober at all.

"You're pretty," Iruka answered, touching his mask-less lips with his hand now the wine was out of reach.

Kakashi's mouth curled in a smirk. "I know." He took the bottle to his lips and drank, snatching it away quickly when Iruka tried to grab it. "You can't drink anymore, you're drunk."

"You too!" Iruka protested, trying to move and get some more alcohol.

"But I don't have class tomorrow," Kakashi sounded incredibly smug and Iruka wanted to hit him. Only, if he moved from his position, sprawled on top of Kakashi's body, he would probably collapse on the floor. He pouted instead.

"I want more wine," he whined like a brat and Kakashi laughed, his entire body shaking under Iruka's.

Kakashi drank again from the bottle and Iruka tried to lunge for it, but failed. He looked at Kakashi's lips, glistening with sweet wine, and ignored all the warning bells going off in his brain.

He leaned forward and licked the remaining wine from Kakashi's lips, enjoying the sweet taste of the liquor and the warmth of his friend's skin. He wanted more. He licked his lips, and emboldened by the alcohol and Kakashi's incredulous but challenging look, Iruka pressed his mouth to Kakashi's and pushed his tongue inside.

The mood changed instantly, the bottle falling from Kakashi's fingers as his hand curled around Iruka's neck. Kakashi kissed him back, all the playfulness gone as he devoured Iruka's mouth.

Some part of his brain tried to tell Iruka he was going to regret this, but he was past caring. He wanted this, he had wanted this for a long time now, and he was too drunk and comfortable and aroused to care about consequences.

The kissed on the couch for what felt like years, their mouths pushing at each other relentlessly, their hands touching every part of the other's body they could reach.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned when Kakashi's mouth latched on to his neck, the thrum of arousal resonating through his entire body.

"Bed," Kakashi mumbled against his skin, not ceasing in his ministrations.

They stumbled together to Iruka's bed, discarding their clothes as they went and falling on top of it, rutting against each other without finesse or technique. The only thing Iruka knew in that moment was that he finally had Kakashi in his bed, and that he really shouldn't be doing that.

He pushed up as Kakashi's body covered his, grabbing his head and kissing him deeply again, burying his fingers in the dishevelled silver locks. Kakashi moaned his approval against his lips, his hands busy exploring every single inch of Iruka's skin, branding it with his fingers. They finally closed around their members, stroking them together as Iruka felt his pleasure mounting, the air insufficient to fill his lungs and coming out his lips in sharp exhalations.

The room was still spinning around them, though he wasn't sure anymore if it was due to the alcohol or the pleasure, and Iruka finally closed his eyes, letting his orgasm crash against him and feeling Kakashi shudder his own release.

It was too much, was his last thought before darkness took him.

…

Iruka awoke disoriented and confused. He was too warm, his head was spinning unpleasantly and something had decided to take up residence inside his mouth and die there. There was also a weight crushing him and making it impossible for him to move.

And he had to move, he had not wetted his bed since he was toddler, there was no way in hell he was going to do it as an adult.

He moaned in pain as he slithered from beneath whatever it was pinning him to the bed, his room too dark for him properly see. His head felt about to split in two.

Holding his head to prevent his brain from leaking out of his ears, Iruka shuffled to the bathroom, taking care of moving as little as possible not to aggravate whatever injury had landed him in that condition.

It had to be an injury; he wasn't so stupid as to get drunk off his ass when he had demons to teach in the morning.

He just wished he could remember the previous day's events.

He relieved himself and splashed some water on his face, blinking blearily at his reflexion, before going back to his room.

He stopped at the door, staring at the bed with shock and disbelief plainly written on his face.

On the bed Kakashi was looking at him with the same puzzled expression he had been wearing after waking up, he was completely naked and some traces of dried semen on his stomach left no doubts of what had happened between them. Iruka looked down at his body, not surprised in the slightest to see marks on his skin and dried semen on his torso.

What the fuck had they done?

He remembered everything then, the dinner, the conversation, the way Kakashi had denied him the bottle and how Iruka had initiated everything.

"Shit," he mumbled, not bothering to conceal the despair in his tone. He had tried so hard to keep his feelings under control, to be content with what he had.

And now he had screwed up big time.

He had slept with Kakashi.

…


	2. Part II

Kakashi woke up with a pounding headache and feeling it was way too early to be conscious. Not that it had been his decision to be awake yet, but someone had moved his very comfortable and warm pillow and he was getting cold. He cracked an eye open and cursed inwardly.

He wasn't home, and he was naked. He was fairly sure he was in Konoha and in a friend's house, if only because he was still breathing and moving freely. Now, if he could only remember which particular friend and how in seven hells he had ended up there--

The sound of running water followed by steps woke him up fully, and he looked up to see Iruka standing by the door and looking at him horrified.

Well, that was certainly a new reaction. And it answered quite a few questions. Images from the previous night emerged in his brain: the dinner, the plum wine, the kisses--they had obviously been smashed and slept together. It happened sometimes and Kakashi was not overly bothered by it.

At least it wasn't Gai, that one had been awkward and something best forgotten.

He heard Iruka mumble something, still staring at him with that stricken expression, and Kakashi realized he was going to have to say something if he didn't want this to turn too awkward. Iruka was clearly beyond shrugging it off.

"You wouldn't have an aspiring or something?" Kakashi said, sounding still half asleep and terribly hangover. "My head's killing me."

That seemed to do the trick, Iruka visibly composed himself before he disappeared from view. He returned a few seconds later with a glass of water and a couple of pills, swallowing one and half the water and passing the rest to Kakashi without a word. Kakashi sat up, taking the offered pills gratefully. He hoped they would kick in quickly, his head felt stuffed in cotton and he didn't like being slow and dizzy.

He wasn't going to drink ever again.

"So," he said, motioning for Iruka to sit beside him on the bed.

Iruka just stared at him for a few seconds, not moving from his position close to the bed and staring at Kakashi with a pained frown, probably thanks to his own splitting headache, still as naked as the day he was born. That was a good signal; if Iruka wasn't embarrassed of his nudity then Kakashi wouldn't be either, and he had no idea where his clothes had gone to.

And well, nothing stopped Kakashi from enjoying the view. It wasn't the first time he noticed how attractive Iruka was, and now he could see the defined muscles and all that expanse of tanned skin, a few scars peppering the almost perfect body. And it was a surprise to see that the tanned skin blushed really easily, the colour spreading down his neck and to his torso under Kakashi's eyes. He let his eyes stray further down for an instant before looking at Iruka's face again, a lightly sheepish expression on his face.

"So," Iruka repeated, looking at him with a light flush on his face.

Kakashi had a thought then and his hand moved to check is his handkerchief was still in place. It wasn't. It probably hadn't been for most of the night, so there was no point covering his face now.

"Too much wine?" he finally said and Iruka snorted, his lips finally curling into a smile.

"Do you feel like there is a band playing off-beat drums in your head, Kakashi?" Iruka asked with and arched eyebrow, the biting sarcasm familiar and expected and putting Kakashi's mind at ease. A snarky Iruka was a normal Iruka, at least as far as Kakashi was concerned, though there was still some awkwardness in the air, they were on the right track. "Because if you do, then I'd say yeah, too much wine."

Kakashi laughed. "You're right." He moved experimentally, checking if his head was going to fall off his shoulders at the movement. No, it felt attached to them, thank God for small favours. "I'd say it was a ploy so you could unmask me, but since I bought the wine myself, I can't fully believe it. I'm trying, thought."

Iruka laughed, really laughed at that, the last of the awkwardness dispelling. "Come off it Kakashi," he said, shaking his head with the careful movements which spoke of his own head threatening to split, pushing lightly at Kakashi's shoulders. "I wasn't _that_ interested in seeing you. You're _pretty_, though."

Kakashi pouted half-heartedly. "I'm not pretty, I'm handsome."

"Nah, you're pretty, prettier than Sakura." Iruka said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Kakashi remembered snatches of the conversation which had led to them ending up entangled on Iruka's couch, and was relieved to see Iruka joking about it. "So you can't go out with her."

Kakashi was glad to have avoided disaster, his friendship with Iruka was one of those unexpected treats life sometimes handed him, and he wasn't going to relinquish it. Not if there was something he could do to prevent any uncomfortable situation between them.

Treating the night before as something inconsequential looked like the best course of action here, and it seemed to be working.

They laughed, the incoherent conversation they had the previous night even funnier in the light of day. He remembered also how well their bodies had fit together and how sweet Iruka's kisses were, it was a pity they had been drunk off their arses, but then again Kakashi was sure it wouldn't have happened were they still sober.

It didn't look like they were going to repeat the performance, though he might have wanted to try it.

"Don't fall in love with me now you know how _handsome_ I am," Kakashi couldn't help but joke, something inside of him wanting to see Iruka's reaction.

A startled expression crossed Iruka's feature, too fast for Kakashi to be sure it had really been there before it was smothered in an incredulous one. Iruka stood up from the bed, giving Kakashi a nice view of his arse as he retrieved a bathrobe from a peg behind his door and moved to the bathroom, the silence stretching between them until Kakashi felt like fidgeting.

Maybe he should have not joked like that, but--

"Don't worry, Kakashi," Iruka finally said, his tone still light but with something underneath Kakashi was unable to identify. "Not a chance I fall for you _now_. Not because of your _pretty_ face."

Kakashi frowned, the mood in the room suddenly feeling different. He opened his mouth to say something but Iruka beat him to it.

"I've got to hurry; I have the horde from hell waiting for me in the Academy and a terrible hangover." Iruka shot him a look over his shoulder, and Kakashi relaxed again seeing the glint of mischief in it. "If I die in class today, I'll hold you responsible and haunt you forever."

Kakashi shook his head amused, watching Iruka disappearing into the bathroom and then closing his eyes and laying down again. He had no mission and no reason to be getting out of bed that early in the morning. The best cure for his hangover would be a couple more hours sleep to let that aspirin be fully effective.

He was drifting off again when he heard Iruka coming out of the shower, and his voice reached him from far, far away.

"Let yourself out when you're awake, Kakashi."

There was a soft touch to his forehead, so soft he wasn't sure he hadn't imagined it, and then he fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

"You're pretty," Iruka said before falling to his knees in front of Kakashi and opening his mouth expectantly.

Kakashi looked at him, wondering where the hell had Iruka come from and how it was possible they were both naked in the middle of the training grounds. He was glad they were deserted, though, or he wouldn't be able to do what he was about to.

Tilting his hips forward, Kakashi pressed his erection against Iruka's parted lips, and he obligingly opened them wider and took it in, is tongue immediately sealed to the underside of Kakashi's cock, his lips wrapped around it with the right amount of pressure.

"Not pretty, handsome," Kakashi protested as he began to thrust his hips with shallow movements, something inside his mind telling him it was rude to fuck Iruka's mouth like that. He was unable to stop himself, though.

Iruka chuckled, the vibrations resonating up Kakashi's spine, his entire frame shaking as he moved faster and faster.

"Not falling for me, though," Kakashi panted, close, too close. Iruka looked up at him with startled and hurt eyes and then--

The dream dissolved around Kakashi, leaving him gasping on his bed with an aching erection and a niggling feeling in the back of his brain. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself. It had felt a thousand times better in the dream, but something told him that if he went to Iruka's house and asked if he could fuck Iruka's mouth like in the dream he was going to get a kunai to the throat for his efforts.

It didn't take a genius to know his subconscious was trying to tell him something. He had been having different variations of the same dream for the past week, since the day he had slept with Iruka.

It all revolved around the same thing, Iruka not falling in love with him. And well, Iruka sucking him off, and fucking him, and being fucked by him, and just kissing him and getting him off in different ways. It was all about Iruka, and the fact they had slept together once and managed, with a bit of effort at the beginning, to remain friends. Nothing had changed.

And Kakashi was wondering if that was the problem.

Iruka was everything Kakashi had ever wanted in a friend: he was cheerful, funny, intelligent, self-assured, a fucking fantastic cook and generous with his time and food. He was also very attractive, and a great kisser.

And he had said there was no risk of him falling for Kakashi.

This bothered him.

They were good together, they were fucking fantastic together, and that single night had proved they had chemistry. But Iruka had said _not a chance_ and though at that time Kakashi had been glad to hear it, now it was fucking irritating.

Iruka was an incredible friend, but Kakashi had the feeling they could be even better as a couple. He should have kept his mouth shut that morning, consider why they had ended up in bed together instead of just putting the matter behind them and moving forward. Yes, they had been drunk and Iruka had initiated the first kiss. But it had been Kakashi the one to tease him and push him into it, he had been flirting with Iruka since the moment they started drinking.

But he had to open his mouth and tell Iruka not to fall for him.

Kakashi groaned, closing his eyes.

He wanted Iruka to fall for him; Kakashi was, after all, halfway through it himself.

Now he just needed to find the way to fix this mess.

…


	3. Part III

Part III

 

Iruka looked as the last of the students left the classroom and sighed in relief. The day had been sheer torture and for the first time since he couldn't remember when, he had been eager for the class to end.

If he was honest with himself, the last couple of weeks had been torture, and today had been worse only because he knew Kakashi was due to be back from his mission.

Kakashi. It all came back to the same fact.

Iruka's life and mind were a mess and it was all because of Kakashi.

Ever since that night they had ended up entangled in Iruka's bed he had been unable to think about anything else. Not that there had been a great many different thoughts in his head before that night, Iruka was a realist and he knew his infatuation with his friend had taken too much space in his mind for a long time before that. But now it was becoming ridiculous.

Before, Iruka had always thought about Kakashi with the kind of longing and affection for something he couldn't have. It was always present, like a dull ache in the back of his mind. But it had never distracted him from his work, and it had never felt like it was the only thing in his mind.

Now--well, now he was thoroughly screwed.

It was one thing to pine for something unattainable and settle for the next best thing. It was a completely different affair to know the taste and feel of what he wanted, and deny himself a second helping of it.

Because it was on offer, Kakashi had left perfectly clear it was on offer.

Only not in the terms Iruka wanted.

That was the main problem.

Iruka had come home after that day to find that Kakashi had already left, his headache almost completely gone thanks to the drugs but feeling tired and cranky and out of sorts. It had not left his mind for a minute, the fact that he had slept with Kakashi the previous night and how Kakashi had reacted in the morning. It wasn't a bad reaction, all things considered. And if it wasn't for Iruka's feelings for Kakashi, he would have also reacted in the same after a drunken one night stand with a friend.

No, Kakashi's humour in the morning, his efforts to dispel the awkwardness and the fact he had not fretted realizing he was unmasked--all of that Iruka appreciated for what they were: proof that their friendship was solid. Thinking about it, Iruka was glad Kakashi had seen the problem and averted the potential disaster.

But that last joke, that one had been one too many.

Just when Iruka had been feeling relieved and almost dared hope things might turn his way, Kakashi had to open his mouth and say that. It threw in stark relief the reality of their situation, and it had hurt Iruka deeply.

Kakashi was fine with sleeping with a friend, but love was out of the question.

So Iruka had been determined to keep his distance and treat Kakashi just as a friend, a dear friend but nothing more than that. And it might have worked, were it not that Kakashi was now hell bent on seducing Iruka.

And it was pissing him off.

It had started last week and Iruka had no clue what had prompted the change in Kakashi. One day they were having drinks after the mission room closed like any other day, the banter easy and friendly like it had been before that night, and the next day Kakashi was so far up Iruka's personal space he had had to push him away.

Kakashi had always been very particular about personal space, actually most shinobi were, and the fact that now every time Iruka turned he was about to collide with Kakashi and he could feel him coming up behind him wherever they were, well, it was unnerving, to say the very least. And then there were the casual touches, which had not been there before. If Iruka had to pass something to Kakashi their hands always touched, Kakashi always managed to brush against his body when they walked side by side, or to bump against him for no reason.

And the staring. There seemed to be nothing more fascinating for Kakashi lately than Iruka's lips, well, except for his arse. And it wasn't difficult to read Kakashi's thoughts when Iruka caught him staring at that particular part of his anatomy.

And no, Iruka was no prude. Had this been anyone else but Kakashi, Iruka would have already taken him to bed, if he found the other attractive enough.

But it was Kakashi, and it was driving Iruka insane because he could feel Kakashi's desire and it wasn't what he wanted.

Kakashi had been clear enough that morning: no falling in love with him.

Maybe he should have said something then and there, and now it was too late and Iruka had no idea how to breach the subject. There wasn't a correct way to say "Sorry Kakashi, would you mind stopping it? I'm not going to sleep with you again because you know the thing you said I shouldn't do? Well, the warning came about a year too late. I've been in love with you for some time now and you're fucking hurting me, so please stop it."

No, it didn't sound like something which would improve their friendship, or words Iruka would ever get past his throat.

One thing was clear, with his self-control in shreds like it was, there was no way he'd get drunk Kakashi ever again.

…

Kakashi appeared, as it was usually the case, just when the mission room was about to close.

Five minutes more and Iruka would have gone home without seeing him. He wasn't sure if he was glad or resentful for that.

"Yo Iruka!" Kakashi said cheerfully, oblivious as only he could be to Iruka's glare. "I'm not too late, am I?"

Iruka fought the urge to roll his eyes. Kakashi knew perfectly well he was barely on time, but he always asked the same question. "No, you're not. But if you don't hurry up I'll leave and you'll have to come back in the morning. How was your mission?"

Kakashi produced a crumpled scroll from one of his pockets and handed it to Iruka. "Boring, I didn't even need to use the Sharingan."

Iruka looked at the scroll, wincing at the awful penmanship covering it and glared again at Kakashi. He had seen battle plans entirely penned by Kakashi and they were a delight to read, this sloppy work had to be done on purpose.

"Do you need to go back to the Academy to learn how to write again, Kakashi?" he asked snidely, just scanning the document and stamping it, putting it inside a drawer and standing up. Someone would have to decipher it in the morning, but it wasn't going to be Iruka.

"I know how to write," Kakashi said with a bit of a smirk, waiting for Iruka at the door while he closed the mission room.

"I know, and it baffles me why you scrawl all over the reports when you know how to do it right. You do it to piss me off, don't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Kakashi laughed when Iruka closed the door and they fell into step, "but your annoyed face is cute, so I'm not to blame."

And there it was again, that flirting which made Iruka's blood liquefy in his veins and his heartbeat to accelerate wildly. Lately it was more from anger than desire, though he couldn't deny he wanted it to be real. It was the fact that it wasn't what made him angry.

They fell into step together, walking back to Iruka's place without consciously agreeing to, Kakashi telling him the highest points of his mission with his wry sense of humour. Iruka felt himself relaxing, falling back to their old friendship as he listened how Kakashi described the hapless courtier he had to escort and the poor bandits who tried to ambush them. Not even the fact that Kakashi was leaning so close to him their shoulders bumped as they walked was enough to distract Iruka from the narrative.

"What are you going to feed me today?" Kakashi asked eagerly once they were inside Iruka's house, pulling his mask down the moment the door was closed between them and the rest of the world.

It was a gesture Iruka had seen repeated since that night, and it never failed to make him warm. It gave him a special standing in Kakashi's eyes, the fact that he was comfortable enough with Iruka to bare his face. It also made it more painful for Iruka, since he was one of the very few who could appreciate how truly handsome Kakashi was.

If he had been head over heels for the idiot before even knowing how he looked like, now it was almost unbearable to look at him.

"I don't know, I'll check what's in the kitchen," Iruka said, glad to be able to put some distance between the two of them. Or at least to attempt to, since Kakashi followed him.

It was messing with his mind the mixture of emotions Kakashi made him feel lately and Iruka had no idea how to tell Kakashi to give him a break, a couple of days to sort himself out, without revealing the reason he needed them. But there was no way he'd last much longer in that situation, the longing and desire alone were bad enough, now he also had to cope with the pain and hurt or Kakashi's unwitting rejection of his feelings and the anger and annoyance at Kakashi's blatant seduction.

It was just too much. Kakashi was his friend and Iruka enjoyed having him around, but these past weeks he was also the last person Iruka wanted to see.

He opened the fridge and peered inside. "There's some left over curry from yesterday and some chicken. You up for some Katsu-don?" he asked turning around and slamming against Kakashi's body. He took a deep breath, holding on to his frayed control before pushing the annoying prick aside. "Do you mind, Kakashi?" he said walking past him to the rice boiler. "You're frightfully in the way."

He didn't intend for his voice to come out that sharp and he winced slightly. Kakashi shot him a confused look and retreated to a corner of the kitchen, looking chastised. "Sorry."

Iruka shook his head. "Never mind, I'm tired and lately I keep bumping against you all the time. I never thought I was this clumsy," he said, trying to make light of the situation. He knew it wasn't his fault but Kakashi's, but he hoped his friend would understand what he wanted to say.

Kakashi studied him carefully for a moment before he pushed himself from the wall and advanced towards Iruka. "You're not clumsy, I just like being close to you," Kakashi said flirtatiously again and Iruka had to suppress a sigh.

"Yeah, stop that too, would you?" He snapped, way past his limit.

"Stop what?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"That flirting. It's not going to work. Save it for when you go out," he said, turning to the boiler and gripping the counter so tight his knuckles turned white. He could feel Kakashi approaching him until he was almost pressed against Iruka's back.

"Why not? It was nice that time," Kakashi said and Iruka had to fight the urge to turn around and strike him.

"We were drunk," Iruka pointed out, not looking at Kakashi.

"But it was good."

He turned around at that, his face mere inches from Kakashi's, their bodies brushing lightly. He could feel the heat emanating from Kakashi's, and the unmistakable erection pressing against him.

Iruka snapped. "I'm not sleeping with you again," he grounded through clenched teeth. "You want to have sex, go somewhere else. We're friends; I want us to remain friends."

Kakashi stared at him with a frown. "We can still be friends, that has nothing to so with this."

"I said no."

"I don't understand it," Kakashi simply said, staring hard at him.

"I don't do sex-friends, Kakashi," Iruka explained, though it wasn't technically the truth. He didn't do sex-friends with Kakashi; he had no qualms having that kind of relationship with anyone else. "And you said not to fall in love."

"Oh yes, that. I--" Kakashi trailed off and he seemed a bit embarrassed, Iruka scowled, not wanting to hear anything else from Kakashi. Not tonight.

"I don't care. Get out," he cut Kakashi off, pushing him away from him.

"But--"

"Kakashi, tonight's dinner is off. And so are all dinners for the rest of the week," Iruka said with finality, his tone cold. Kakashi stared at him uncomprehendingly and for a moment he wondered if he should let Kakashi speak. But it had hurt enough hearing Kakashi's words the first time, Iruka didn't think he could do it again. "You want to remain friends, leave now and give me a few days to cool off."

"Iruka--"

"Get out!"

Kakashi shot him a last, hurt look at Iruka's outburst and pulled his mask up before nodding and retreating from the kitchen. He regretted it the moment he saw the fabric covering Kakashi's face again, knowing how it must have looked from the other side, but there was nothing for it now.

It was either putting some distance between himself and Kakashi and try to save their friendship, or give in and end up breaking his own heart.

Either way Iruka was screwed.

…


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

Kakashi was confused.

Actually, he was more than confused. He was hurt and angry and had no idea what to do with himself now he had been banned from Iruka's house. Kakashi had not noticed before how much of his time he dedicated to Iruka, and with that door firmly closed in his face, he hadn't the faintest clue how to fill his hours.

It was ridiculous, he had been perfectly happy before knowing Iruka, he had friends and some sort of social life, and he had his books. Kakashi had tried to go back to that, but for some idiotic reason his mind went back to Iruka again and again. If he was out drinking with Genma and Anko they ended up talking about him, if he went out to have dinner something always reminded him of Iruka, and his books didn't manage to hold his interest for long.

Not even Icha Icha. Kakashi would start reading, getting lost into whatever steamy scene he had picked to divert his mind from Iruka, and after a while he would picture the protagonist in his mind, clear as if he had seen the scene with the Sharingan before.

It had always been one of his weird abilities he didn't talk about, but he enjoyed it a lot. The words would morph into images, the letters tied together by Kakashi's powerful imagination until the danced out of the page and became the beautiful and voluptuous princess, all round curves and soft skin, shredding her garments before her lover--and then the princess' skin would darken, her chest would diminish until it became a smooth plane rippling with muscles, her long hair would turn brown the same as her eyes, and a scar would cross her nose.

That usually was the point in which Kakashi snapped the book close and took care of his other and more imminent problem.

At least this particular Iruka-related problem had an easy, though terribly unsatisfying, solution.

Kakashi had no idea how to get around solving the other one. He didn't understand how they had ended up having that idiotic argument, if it could be called an argument. He just knew that one moment he had been flirting with Iruka, trying to find the words to explain he wished he could take back what he had said that morning, and the next he was being chased out of Iruka's house.

It didn't make sense.

Iruka wasn't interested in having a relationship with him--fine, Kakashi could deal with that. He didn't like it, but he could deal. It might take some time for him to get used to the idea of Iruka not wanting more than a friendship, especially now Kakashi wanted more.

He was an adult, and he was used not to have the things he wanted the most. Iruka's friendship was good enough and if that was the way Iruka wanted things to be Kakashi was willing to settle for that.

This--whatever it was that had happened that night--was what Kakashi had a problem with. Iruka had been too harsh with his rejection; Kakashi had felt as if he was in the wrong, doing something he shouldn't. And he hadn't liked the feeling at all.

And then he had been banned, and hadn't spoken to Iruka in days.

Kakashi sighed, looking at the time and wondering who he was going to trick into feeding him.

Half an hour later Kakashi was sitting in Kurenai's kitchen, watching over the little Daichi as he ran all over the house while she prepared the food.

"He's grown a lot," Kakashi said, taking a swig from the beer Kurenai had given him.

She shot him a look over her shoulder. "You saw him yesterday, and the day before," she said, stirring the food in the pot and grabbing her own beer. "He's not grown since then."

"I didn't mean that."

Daichi stumbled and fell, making little distressed noises and Kakashi left his beer on the counter and stood up to go to him. He picked him, throwing him up in the air and catching him again until the kid stopped crying. "There you go," Kakashi said depositing the boy on the floor. "Be careful now, don't fall again."

"You be careful Kakashi, don't toss my baby around in that way," Kurenai replied without even looking back.

"I'm not going to break him," Kakashi protested returning to the kitchen.

"I'm more concerned about him being sick all over you if you keep moving him that way, he had dinner less than an hour ago." Kurenai laughed at his disgusted expression and drank from her beer. "So, you've been pestering me for the past three days. What have you done to Iruka?"

Kakashi blinked, startled at the sudden shift in the conversation. He opened his mouth to say something, divert the subject from the one thing he really didn't want to talk about.

"What do mean? I've no idea--"

"Spare me, Kakashi," Kurenai said looking at him with a kind of fond exasperation. "I don't mind having you around, but you have to admit you haven't visited a lot lately. Rumour has it you're holed up at Iruka's scamming meals off him."

"I don't scam meals off Iruka!" Kakashi exclaimed outraged before he noticed her expression. Kurenai was laughing at him, and it was so good to see her looking happy after everything he couldn't get upset with her. Kakashi smiled, giving up the pretence. Kurenai was a friend, she wasn't going to gossip. "He likes feeding me, or at least he did."

Kakashi believed that to be the truth before, though he wasn't so sure anymore. Iruka had never complained about cooking for him, and the evenings they spent together in Iruka's house were fun and Kakashi missed them like mad.

"Yes, that's the reason you're here now. You've done something to him, haven't you?" Kurenai insisted, stubborn as only that woman could be.

Kakashi shrugged. "I must have, because he ordered me not to go for a week. But damned if I know what it is." He couldn't help how morose his voice sounded at those words and Kurenai looked at him with new interest.

"You're going to tell me everything, see if I can sort you out," she said turning her attention back to the food. "But first lay the table, this is ready."

A few minutes later they were both enjoying a good meal, almost as good as the ones Iruka made, Daichi ensconced in his playpen and making as much noise as someone with those tiny lungs could.

"Right," Kurenai said getting two more beers out and sitting back on the table. She passed one to Kakashi and took a drag from hers. "Now, tell me everything. I still remember that argument you had aeons ago so I was shocked when you guys came back after the war all friendly with each other."

She hadn't been the only one but nobody had been as surprised as Kakashi. When Kakashi saw the names of the men who were supposed to be fighting alongside him and take his orders, he had been tempted to go back to Tsunade and demand for Umino Iruka to be sent to a different platoon.

The only reason he didn't do it was his professionalism. He had heard Iruka was professional as well, and had hoped at least that would keep them from killing each other.

Iruka had been more than professional. He had taken his orders without question, the younger members of the platoon following his lead with respect and awe. He also was a skilled strategist, though not up to Kakashi or Shikamaru level, but tricky enough for his suggestions to be helpful.

But the biggest surprise had been seeing him in action.

Kakashi had to admit he had the same prejudices that ran rampant in Konoha and other hidden villages regarding ranks. He had been thoroughly disabused of them during the war. Iruka might be a chuunin, but he gave a run for their money to most of his enemies and never backed down from a fight, no matter how outmatched he was. Not if there were lives in danger.

Kakashi had learned to respect him, and then to like him. And after two months fighting side by side, he had found himself gravitating toward Iruka in search of good conversation and a few laughs in the middle of destruction.

When the war was over Kakashi had been certain he had found something unique, a friend who was witty and fun and drank like a fish and never annoyed him.

"Iruka is special," Kakashi said after a while, Kurenai's unsettling eyes never leaving his face.

She laughed. "I know that. Half of Konoha know that, I was just wondering what made you finally realize."

"He was under my command, I got to know him." Kakashi said with a shrug, drinking from his bottle to try to divert Kurenai's attention from his face. He was comfortable enough around her to dispense with his mask, but it didn't mean he liked to be stared at.

She seemed to notice his discomfort and shifted her gaze back to her food. "Ok, so you got to know Iruka and you two became friends. I can understand that. What's changed now?"

For a moment Kakashi wondered if he should be honest and tell her everything or just lie and avoid the subject altogether. There was nothing to think about, though, he needed a fresh angle to look at the problem seeing as he was unable to find it himself.

"We got drunk, we had sex," he said in a low voice.

"Damn! Didn't you swear off drunken one night stands after Gai?" She didn't need to sound so amused by it but Kakashi was grateful she wasn't laughing openly at him. Anko wouldn't be so kind, which was the reason he was with Kurenai now instead of her. "Was it that bad?"

Kakashi remembered, vaguely, that one and shuddered. Gai was kind of a friend and he didn't mind him much, but the idea of ever having sex again with someone who never shut up and never dropped the flowery speeches--no, it was better to forget about that night.

"No, it was actually very good," Kakashi admitted. "And we managed well after that for a few days."

She looked at him curiously. "So? You are still friends, a one night stand is not going to ruin it, especially if you were drunk unless--" she trailed off, her expression turning calculating. Kakashi missed his mask immediately. "You want more. You've fallen for Iruka, am I right?"

Kakashi gave a self depreciating laugh. "I have, though he obviously doesn’t feel the same. He practically tossed me out on my ear when I suggested we gave it a go. I'm on time out while he calms down enough not to kill me, apparently." And the bitterness he felt must have been clear to Kurenai, she frowned at him, shaking her head slightly.

"That doesn’t sound like Iruka," she said slowly taking a drag from her beer. She looked at the empty bottle for a second and pushed her chair back, moving to the fridge. "He's not the kind to get angry by unwanted advances or Genma would have been neutered a long time ago," she continued when she got back with two more beers. "There must be something else."

That was exactly the feeling Kakashi had, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I know, I just don't know what."

"Let's go back to the night you slept together, how it happened?"

"We were drunk, we were laughing and chatting about the kids, we ended up sprawled on his couch." Kakashi could still recall the weight of Iruka's body on his, the way Iruka tasted his lips and how it had felt so right and exciting at the moment. "I kept the bottle away from him, and Iruka kissed me to get the wine I dr--"

"Ok, spare me the details," Kurenai said, he face flushed. Kakashi realized he had been telling her more than he intended and he blushed as well. "Go straight to the morning after."

The morning after. Though Kakashi's memories of the night before were blurred he could still recall the morning with perfect clarity.

"He was awkward, that much was clear. Hi face was… I don't know, I don't think _I_ looked that stricken when I woke up with a naked Gai next to me."

Kurenai's frown was back, she tilted her head considering. "Striken?"

"Yes. I had to dispel the uncomfortable silence, I asked for aspirin and then made some idle chat until Iruka relaxed." Kakashi replayed the conversation in his head, his remark about his mask, Iruka's laughter and then--. "It was all going well until I said--Oh God, I'm an idiot!"

He went over the entire morning in his head again, the pieces clicking in place one after the other. And then he replayed their last argument and groaned, dropping his head until his forehead was resting against the table. He resisted the urge to bang it, he had screwed up really badly.

"You've realized something," Kurenai said with a small smile. "What did you say?"

"I told him not to fall for me," Kakashi said, his voice muffled against the wood. "And Iruka replied there was no way he'd fall for me now."

"It's a wonder he didn't physically kick you out of his house, you're an insensitive prick Kakashi," Kurenai added fondly, she touched Kakashi's hair gently and he looked up at her, his face crimson. "He's probably been in love with you all along."

"Yes, you're right."

And how it was possible Kakashi had not realized sooner? His dreams alone had been telling him that, if he had bothered to examine them.

"Go to Iruka's, you have to explain to him."

"You're right." Kakashi straightened and smiled at her. "I'll go now, before talk myself out of it." He stood up and approached her, depositing a kiss on her cheek. Kurenai flushed. "You're a good friend, Kurenai."

"Go to him now! And good luck! You're going to need it."

"I know."

He left Kurenai's house in higher spirits than he had the entire week, though he still had no idea how he was going to convince Iruka he was serious.

He had to try, though, and this was a conversation he wasn't going to leave for another time.

…


	5. Part V

**Part V**

Iruka stared morosely at the words scrawled on the scroll in his hands, the red ink already covering most of it making it look like someone had been bleeding over it. He cast a glance at the other scrolls and sighed. He had not murdered any of the kids yet, though it was difficult to believe considering the amount of red covering the homework.

He knew he was being harsh on them, and that it was bad practice to take out his frustration on the pitiful attempts at homework they gave him. He usually was a bit more forgiving but these past four days he had been in a terrible mood and it showed.

Better the homework than the kids, though.

He picked a piece of toast from the plate he had on the table and munched unhappily, swallowing it with the help of some beer. He had been unable to cook for himself for the past four days and he knew perfectly well the reason for that.

It was the same as for his bad mood: Kakashi.

Or, more precisely, Kakashi's absence.

Iruka had to admit, if only to himself, that he felt bad for what had happened the last time Kakashi had been in his house. Everything was a mess, and though Kakashi was partly to blame, he had looked genuinely confused by Iruka's reaction. Confused and hurt.

Iruka knew he had been too harsh; he had pushed Kakashi away without an explanation and then firmly closed the door on his face. And for the past four days he had been missing him like he would miss a limb. They had not been apart for such a long stretch since the war unless Kakashi was out on a mission, and Iruka was beginning to realize maybe he had been too hasty.

It was just that--well, Kakashi's flirting had made him feel there was a hope for them but the memory of his words was always present. If Kakashi didn't want him to fall in love then that mean he was just interested in sex and friendship. Iruka could manage the friendship but the sex was asking way too much of him, at least in regards to Kakashi.

Maybe he should just come clean and explain the reason for his reaction. Kakashi would surely understand and give him the space he needed for his feelings to settle.

Yes, he definitely should do that. Wait for the week to be over and then find Kakashi and have a long talk with him. He was going to leave himself open and vulnerable admitting being in love with him, but it was a risk Iruka was willing to take if that saved what they had.

Decision made, Iruka took a deep breath and got ready to keep shredding his student's homework to pieces.

He was startled when he heard a knock on his door, his brow furrowing immediately upon recognizing the chakra on the other side. Kakashi.

The good feeling he had attained for the past hour promptly vanished, replaced by dread and annoyance. He wasn't ready for the conversation, not yet. And he had been clear with Kakashi about not wanting him in his house for a week.

He considered for a moment not answering the knock, pretend not to be home and wait until Kakashi left. He knew he couldn't do that, Kakashi surely had felt his presence inside the house and was stubborn enough to out-wait Iruka.

He stood up and opened the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone belligerent. Iruka didn't move aside to let Kakashi in, a gesture that didn't escape Kakashi.

"I need to talk to you," Kakashi said frowning, his uncovered eye intent on Iruka.

"There is nothing to talk about Kakashi, not yet. I said one week." Iruka tried to close the door but Kakashi was faster, his hand against the wood unyielding.

"I'm here to apologize, please let me in."

It was the sincerity in his tone what made Iruka give in and open the door wider. Kakashi entered, his steps strangely hesitant for one who had spent the best part of two years within those same walls. Iruka took his previous seat on the couch and signalled Kakashi to sit in front of him.

He noticed how Kakashi had not removed his mask the moment he was inside, like he had been doing lately, and the meaning of such a tiny thing pained him almost more than the conversation they were going to have. It left no doubt that something had changed, Iruka's outburst last time had broken something that had been built between them with time. Iruka hoped it wasn't broken beyond repair, though it was obvious the fracture was there.

"Speak," Iruka said once Kakashi was comfortably sitting on the couch. He kept his tone curt and annoyed, though some part of him was glad Kakashi was there. He _had_ really missed the prick, and he was now drinking in the sight of him.

Kakashi stared at him in silence for a moment, fidgeting a bit on his seat. It was clear to see he was feeling uncomfortable, and it was infecting Iruka. He opened his mouth to say something when Kakashi finally spoke.

"Can I have a beer? I need some liquid courage for this," Kakashi said with his usual self-depreciating sincerity and Iruka snorted. Trust Kakashi to find the thing to say to put him at ease.

"Do you think it's a good idea to drink around me? Remember it was getting drunk what got us in this situation," Iruka retorted, but he stood up and went to the fridge, retrieving two bottles of beer.

Kakashi's mask was off when Iruka re-entered the living room, and he felt himself going weak at the knees in sheer relief. Maybe not everything was as lost as he had feared. They were, first and foremost, adults and friends. They would find a way to patch things up.

"Thank you." Kakashi took the offered drink and drained almost half in a long gulp. Iruka followed his example, needing a bit of courage himself.

They relapsed into silence, their breathing too loud in the suddenly quiet room. It felt tense and awkward, too many things hanging between them.

"You said you wanted to apologize," Iruka finally said, unable to stand the tension anymore.

Kakashi nodded, a bit of colour suffusing his cheeks. "Yes, I have to."

Iruka frowned when Kakashi's mouth closed, no more words forthcoming. "Well?"

"I'm an insensitive prick, or so I've been told," Kakashi began, and Iruka froze. _What?_ That wasn't what he had been expecting, and Iruka feared that line of apology would mean Kakashi had finally realized the real issue. "I shouldn't have pushed so much when it was clear it made you uncomfortable. It was just that--I--I didn't--"

Kakashi trailed off, glaring at some point over Iruka's shoulder. Iruka was rooted on the spot, hanging on every word out of Kakashi's mouth. It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. Kakashi had finally realized his feelings and the apology was his way to gently let him down.

"Look Iruka," Kakashi stood up from the couch and began pacing. "I'm a genius, or at least half the village believes so, but you and I know I'm an idiot. I didn't know, and I'm sorry if my words and actions were painful for you."

Iruka closed his eyes, grateful for Kakashi's words and at the same time hurt by them.

"Kakashi--" he tried to say, staring at his friend and trying to find the right words to make him shut up without messing up this time.

"No. Let me," Kakashi cut him off, pacing nervously around Iruka's living room. He pushed his hands through his hair in a clearly unsettled gesture, his bared face giving away all his feelings. "What I'm trying to say here is that I want to be your friend, I will always want to be that, but fuck me if I don't want a lot more."

"What do you mean?" Iruka ventured, startled by Kakashi's words and feeling something like hope blooming inside his chest.

Kakashi stopped his infernal pacing and approached Iruka, kneeling down in front of him to look at him in the eyes. "I mean that I'm a moron for not having seen sooner what was in front of me. You and I are perfect together, we have fun, we respect each other, your food is the best and you're the only person who can stand being around me for extended periods of time. I thought having you as a friend I wouldn't need anything else, and then we slept together." Kakashi paused, looking seriously at him. Iruka's heart was pounding so hard against his ribcage he was certain Kakashi could hear it. "It didn't know I wanted to kiss you until you had already kissed me, and I didn't know I wanted to make love to you until I had done it. I thought your friendship was enough only because I hadn't tried the rest."

"Kakashi," Iruka warned in a low voice, not wanting to believe what Kakashi's words were implying only to be disappointed further down the line. "Don't joke around with this."

Kakashi shook his head emphatically. "I'm not joking. I know I said--" he flushed crimson then, and it was that what made Iruka believe him more than his words. Kakashi was rarely embarrassed by anything he ever said or did, usually dismissing it with a laugh or a joke. "I was wrong, and I couldn't stop thinking about it because I do want you to fall for me, stupid as it is to say this now to you. I'm an idiot, you know."

Iruka finally smiled. "Yes, you are. You're in love with me." Saying it aloud made Iruka giddy and at the same time awfully scared that he had misinterpreted something, unlikely as it was with Kakashi's rueful smile confirming it.

"Yes. And you've been in love with me for some time, and I was stupid for not noticing and hurting you."

Iruka was going to say something, absolve Kakashi of the unwitting pain he had caused, but the speech was robbed from his mouth along with his breath by Kakashi's lips.

It was as if a switch had been flipped in Iruka's brain the moment their lips touched, the anger, pain and hope of the past week swept under a wave of pure lust.

He lost himself in the kiss, opening to it and savouring Kakashi's taste and feel against his mouth, filling the spaces in his patchy memories with the real thing and the knowledge it was his for the taking now. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and pulled him closer, leaning back until they were both laying on the couch, their bodies pressed against each other.

He wanted this now as he hadn't wanted anything in a long time, the memories of that previous night together tainted by the hurt that followed and the blurriness of too much alcohol.

"Bed," Iruka growled against Kakashi's mouth, and he was glad to see Kakashi was eager to oblige.

They got up clumsily from the couch, neither of them willing to relinquish the other's mouth as they made their way towards Iruka's bedroom, the proceedings impeded by their efforts of getting rid of their clothes at the same time.

Kakashi tripped on his own trousers, stumbling and clinging to Iruka to regain his balance, and they ended up pressed against the wall, laughing like loons as they rubbed their bodies together.

"Bed," Iruka repeated, moaning when Kakashi's mouth closed around a nipple, one of his hands tracing patterns on the skin of his hip.

"Too far," Kakashi mumbled, looking up to stare at Iruka with hunger and need written clearly on his face. He surged up and claimed Iruka's lips violently, devouringly and Iruka surrendered to the feeling, clawing Kakashi's back and twining his legs around his waist.

The next instant his back was on the mattress, Kakashi pinning him to it with his body and kissing him as if he wanted to crawl inside of him. Iruka panted breathlessly, reluctantly moving one of his hands from Kakashi's body and groping blindly for what he needed. He passed the small vial to Kakashi as soon as fingers closed on it, spreading his legs to drive the point home more firmly in case Kakashi had missed it.

He hadn't, not if the breathless moan that fell from his lips was any indication. Kakashi fumbled with the vial, his mouth never leaving Iruka's as he coated his fingers with the slippery substance and began preparing him.

It was rushed and slightly painful, almost desperate. Kakashi's teeth closed around Iruka's lower lip, biting him as his fingers plunged inside Iruka fast and hard, opening him. Iruka would have asked him to go slower, to gentle it a bit, but he was way past caring. He pushed against Kakashi's hand, urging him to go faster, to add another finger or just skip it and fuck him already.

There would be time for slow and gentle later.

There would be a later for many slow and gentle.

Kakashi complied, his hand withdrawing and taking hold of Iruka's hips, pushing inside in one deep thrust. Iruka stiffened with the shock and the pain of it, clinging to Kakashi and biting his mouth savagely. "Move," he growled, gouging deep lines with his nails in Kakashi's back.

Kakashi did, pounding into him at a punishing pace, as if he had also lost himself in Iruka. It was over too quickly, the rush of emotion and the mix of pleasure and pain too much for any of them to hold for long.

They lay panting on the bed, still entwined, when it was over. Iruka looked at his hands not surprised to find blood under his fingernails and then took a look at Kakashi's face and burst out laughing.

Kakashi looked at him confused for a moment and then joined in, his laughter the best thing Iruka had ever heard.

"Do I also look as if I have gone ten rounds with Gai and lost all of them?" Kakashi asked, amused and breathless and _there_.

"Twenty I'd say," Iruka replied, leaning close to him and kissing his bleeding lips. "I'm sorry."

Kakashi shook his head. "Don't worry; I at least have the mask to hide it. What are you going to tell your kids tomorrow?"

Iruka thought about it for a second, a smirk curling his swollen lips.

"I'll tell them the Copy Nin turned in a bad mission report and I had to beat him up until he repeated it," he laughed at the spluttering noises coming from Kakashi. "And I'll say that if they doubt my word, they should find you and look at you to guess who won."

Kakashi silenced him with a kiss, still shaking with laughter. "You are going to ruin my reputation."

"I know. Now shut up and fuck me again."

Kakashi was only too happy to comply.

…

**   
**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kurenai stirred the food in the pot, her attention half on the food and half on Daichi and whatever mischief he was getting up to in the other room.

She had been wondering since the night before how things had gone for Kakashi, but his absence from her house at that time probably meant everything had worked out.

She was glad, unlikely as it seemed, Kakashi and Iruka were a good match. And God knew Kakashi deserved someone who loved him enough not to kill him after a week together.

As if conjured by her thoughts, Kakashi's head appeared on her window, entering her kitchen with the ease of years of habit. She had given up scolding him about the use of doors for ages.

"Hi Kakashi," she said struggling to keep her tone normal. She didn't want to sound disappointed that he was back there. She had really hoped for the best.

"Hi Kurenai," he said, and he didn't sound unhappy in the slightest. "I just came to say hi and thank you."

She frowned at him. "You're not staying for dinner?"

Kakashi shook his head, the movement stilted and a tiny wince in his uncovered eyes telling her also painful. She wondered what had happened, had things gone so wrong they had resorted to violence? She moved to the fridge and grabbed two beers, passing one to Kakashi.

"Tell me, what happened?" she said, not bothering to disguise her concern.

Kakashi looked at her, confusion clear in his eyes and then he snorted, seemingly realizing what she meant. He pulled down his mask and drank from the bottle. "Nothing, everything went better than expected."

She would have said something, except she was too busy goggling at Kakashi's face. He looked as if he had fought a horde of missing nins and barely escaped with his life. His lips were bruised and cut, his jaw had purpling marks on it and there was a circle of bruises covering what she could see of his throat. There were also teeth marks in the juncture between his jaw and his neck and when she turned she could see scratches on the back of his neck.

He was blushing violently when Kurenai finished her examination and suddenly it made perfect sense.

Kurenai collapsed on the floor laughing. "Oh my, Iruka-sensei is a hellion!"

Kakashi hid his face behind his mask quickly, the blush spreading so high it was still visible and Kurenai felt tears streaming down her face. "I just came to thank you, and to say you and Daichi are invited to come whenever you want to Iruka's house. I'm moving in, so it will be my home now too."

She gasped for breath; his words registering in her mind and making her feel warm and really happy for her friend. Kakashi shot her a last embarrassed look before jumping out of the window, his half-finished beer on the kitchen counter.

Kurenai kept laughing for a while, Daichi running into the kitchen at the noise and staring uncomprehendingly at his crazy mom. She finally picked herself up and grabbed Kakashi's beer, finishing it in one long swallow.

Depositing a soft kiss on the crown of her son's head, Kurenai turned back to her food.

"I'm very happy for you, Kakashi. I really am."

…  
*Fin*


End file.
